Crimes of Passion
by alexanndria
Summary: It wasn't meant to be from the start. They were from two different worlds. They were in love, they had everything. Before it all fell apart.


_Hello!! Alandra here!! This is one of my first stories, and it's a song-fic based on Mouth Shut By: __**The Veronicas**__. I like it a lot and I don't know if I should make it a whole story. I'll let you guys decide on that. Well, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit your friendly neighborhood review button. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter or Mouth Shut. Both belong to J.K. Rowling and The Veronicas respectively. _

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

Crimes of Passion

_I kept my mouth shut from the start__  
__I guess I left you in the dark__  
__You thought you knew me but you don't__  
__You say you'll love me but you wont__  
__When you find out who I am_

Victoria walked out to the pitch where Sirius was standing, she knew he was disappointed. Even though James didn't blame him and the two best friends had made up after their fight, she knew that he blamed himself.

She wiped her wet hair out of her face as she walked up to him. He was looking down at the scarlet quaffle in his hands, his jet-black hair sticking to his olive skin as the rain poured down on him. It pained her to see him this way, she loved him too much.

_I kept my mouth shut for too long__  
__All this time you got me wrong__  
__Now we're in this way too far__  
__I'm about to break your heart__  
__Tear everything we had apart_

"You should go back inside, you'll get sick." She had heard him whisper to her as she came closer to him.

"Well, I guess we'll just get sick together." She said as she smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said as they stood there for a little while, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be distracted and you guys would have won the cup."

_'Cause I'm feeling lost__  
__When I'm in your arms__  
__The reasons are gone__  
__For why I was holding on to you__  
__I tried so hard__  
__To be the one__  
__I don't like who I've become_

She looked down brown hair dripping water, as he didn't answer immediately. She didn't mean to cause him so much pain and drama. All she wanted was to love him and from him to love her back. But, because of her he had lost the Quidditch Cup, he almost lost his best friend, and worst of all because of her, his life was now over.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore__  
__I've had my share of closing doors__  
__Now I know I'm not afraid__  
__I know exactly what you'll say__  
__But I'm sorry it's too late_

"I should have told you after." She said as she tried to hug him, tears falling down as he moved away.

"I didn't know it would affect you like this."

She jumped slightly as he turned on her, gray eyes suddenly angry.

"How could you expect that not to affect me!?" He yelled as she started to back up.

"Sirius, you should calm down. You're starting to scare me." Victoria suggested as a bit of fear was showing in her eyes. She had never seen Sirius this mad and frankly she didn't like it one bit.

_'Cause I'm feeling lost__  
__When I'm in your arms__  
__The reasons are gone__  
__For why I was holding on to you__  
__I tried so hard__  
__To be the one__  
__I don't like who I've become__  
_

"You've brought me nothing but trouble." He said, ignoring her. "I can't believe I listened to your lies. James told me I was wrong about you, even Bellatrix warned me."

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she heard that name, "Sirius, I didn't do this on purpose. Its not only my fault."

"Of course it isn't." He said as he sneered at her, throwing his quaffle to the ground. "I don't want to see you anymore."

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__I kept inside of me for all this time__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__Thought that I could make it work if I just tried__  
__Yeah yeah, yeah yeah__  
__But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie_

Victoria shook her head, the rain flying around as her hair moved in every direction. "Sirius, I love you!" She yelled at him as he walked away from her.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face her, "Maybe everyone was right, we just weren't meant to be." He said as he continued back to the castle, not turning around as Victoria called his name again before she sunk to the ground.

_'Cause I'm feeling lost__  
__When I'm in your arms__  
__The reasons are gone__  
__For why I was holding on to you__  
__I tried so hard__  
__To be the one__  
__I don't like who I've become_

_I kept my mouth shut for too long__  
__Now I know that it was wrong_

Victoria let out a sound of frustration as she pulled something from her neck. "I hate you," She vowed as she glared at it. "I hate all of you for doing this to me." She threw it down, as she sneered at the castle walking back vengeance in her bright blue eyes.

_I wish I told you from the start__  
__That this was never meant to last__  
__We should've never gone this far_

Both walked away, love lost with only two things left at the scene. Tears and a tie. Silver and Emerald. From the house of Slytherin. A Malfoy with a soft heart.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_


End file.
